Past Secrets And Past Figures
by Iggyfangirlcraziness
Summary: A girl from Iggy's past at the school comes back and she has some bad news The School wants both of them back for the worst thing in their lives, worse than death and torture but can Max and the rest of the Flock stop it from happening? IggyXOC and Fax
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so first time and I hope you will follow me and my story and give me some reviews. Here we go!**

**Past Secrets And Past Figures**

IGGY POV

It was a normal morning in the Martinez house. Well as normal as it could get with The Flock. Max was trying to wake up Gazzy and Angel, Nudge and Ella were in the room they shared listening to loud music (it was so loud I couldn't quite make out what band it was but it sounded a lot like Simple Plan) and doing whatever to get ready for the day ahead. Fang was already dressed and setting the table for breakfast, Dr. Martinez was trudging down the hall way. Lastly I was cooking breakfast. It was a rather relaxing morning. Everyone was happy, I like it when everyone's happy, it makes me happy.

Once breakfast was ready and everyone was dressed and downstairs at the dining table, I started plating and putting food in front of them. They started to eat so I sat down and ate as well. Then just we all finished our meals there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Nudge said as she stood from the table. I heard her walk over to the front door and open it. There was a bit of mumbling and a voice, but it wasn't Nudge's it was the person on the other side of the door, it was so familiar but I just can't place it.

I heard nudge return from the door and I heard her enter the dining room. "Iggy, there is a girl at the door to see you?" she said with a tone of curiosity, pfft like I would know who she is. I got up to got to the door anyway.

"Yes?" I said once I got to the door. So what it took me a while I mean its not like I bumped into the wall or anything…

Ok you got me so I did, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I bump into things all the time! Ugh! Anyway.

"Ummm…Hi, Iggy, you may not remember me…I hope you do though…" the voice trailed off.

'Holy Fnick, that voice!'

"Ghost…?"

GHOST POV

'Oh. My. Fnicking. God. He remembers me! He actually remembers me! Oh, right you are probably wondering who I am. My names Ghost, don't ask why that's my name because you will find out in the next chapter. I have long silver hair, gold eyes and silver wings to match my hair. Yes wings, I am also your average Avian-American. You see I didn't escape with the rest of The Flock and so I was still stuck at The School for a long time.

Iggy and I used to be in the same room for long periods of time because of those sadistic whitecoats, they wanted to see how two different Avian-humans will do together and that is how we, well, I guess you could say we became a couple.

When Iggy escaped with his family he was furious that he couldn't take me too, he never told the Flock about me, you could say it was kind of like a secret.

I had only got out a couple of days ago and heard some whitecoats talking about where to find them so when I escaped I came straight here and well here I am. I need to tell him what I overheard the whitecoats talking about…but I will get there later.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you actually remember me!" I practically yelled to him. "It has been so long…" I said a lot softer as I was remembering everything that the school did to us so long ago.

"When did you get out? How did you get out? He asked me with the goofy grin on his face that I love.

"Long story short, I knocked a few doors down, cracked a few necks and came here. And I got out a couple of days ago."

"Oh!" he turned around to everyone else "guys! This is my errr…well, she is my girlfriend, Ghost." the last part a lot softer like he was a little embarrassed.

"Ghost." He pointed to the smallest one with blonde curly hair. "That's Angel"

The little girl walked up to me 'I'm seven!' "Ehh..?" I said loudly. She said that to me but her lips didn't move!

"Angel, did you tell her something through telepathy?!" the one with short-ish blond hair asked her, she looked about 16 maybe. Angel nodded and her little blond curls bounced. "Ugh! I'm sorry she is a mind reader, I'm Max" she said. She pointed to a tall boy wearing all black and a small Mocha-skinned girl "That's Fang, and that's Nudge."

Nudge spoke up next. "Are you really Iggy's girlfriend? You're really pretty? Did you come from the school too? Are you like us? That would be so cool if you where like us. How do you know Ig- "she was (finally) stopped by a young boy who looked a lot like Angel "Sorry about that she is a motor mouth. I'm Gazzy and I'm eight, Nudge is eleven and Angel is my biological sister." He said smiling at me so I smiled back. Max pointed towards a woman with black hair "This is Doctor Martinez also my mother." And then she pointed towards another girl with kind of long black hair. "And that's Ella my younger-half sister." Ella also gave me a small smile. "Ella is eleven like Nudge." Iggy piped up behind me. I turned around to face him and took one of his hands in mine its was time for business, and I lent up and whispered into his ear.

"They're coming for us."

**Whew! Ok so this is my first time and I really hoped you liked it there will be a few fights and some suspension soon but please review! And I am really sorry if I spelt some things wrong, I just love the Maximum ride series read every book except I am just finishing nevermore now and I have one question. Iggy or Fang I myself Iggy except you have to tell me through reviews!**


	2. And Thats How It All Happened

**A big thank you to 'faxMRpercabethPJ' for my first review on this story and to 'Kyritus snow'… I have only 2 reviews so far and 8 views so I really hope that you will keep reading and reviewing thanks for all your help, **

PREVIOUSLY…

I turned around to face him and took one of his hands in mine its was time for business, and I lent up and whispered into his ear.

"They're coming for us"

IGGY P.O.V

I stood there shocked, dazed and confused. They hadn't come for us all this time, why now?

We all moved over to the lounge room and sat on the lounge.

I was sitting at the end with Ghost curled up on me with her head leaning on my chest but I could tell from the position of her neck she was looking up at me.

I gave her a look that said 'why?' she moved and leaned up to my ear and whispered "you know exactly why we both do."

We both knew that The Shadow branch would come back for us when we got older but this soon, really! Well… I guess it has been a pretty long time since we were kids but still.

Oh! You are probably wondering what the hell I am talking about. Well when we where back at The School a different branch of The School called The Shadow Branch ,one of the most powerful branches of The School, came and experimented on Ghost and I because we were apparently the easiest, I really don't think that's true but anyway. And thats how it all happened.

They came and experimented on us, they gave us a secret power that was too strong for us to handle but they screwed it up and then they couldn't get it out of our systems so we are now stuck with it for the rest of our lives.

But I think there is something more going on here, something bigger.

We have to tell The Flock.

I leaned down and whispered back into her ear.

"Is there something else going on, ya' know, something bigger?"

"I don't know but it seems like it." She replied.

"We need to tell The Flock." I said to her. I felt her weight lift off me so I assumed she had a 'WHAT!?' look on her face, if this where a better time and I could see her, I would've laughed, But it wasn't so I didn't.

I could still hear everyone talking except Max. I couldn't hear her voice I couldn't hear Fang's either. Huh?

"What are Max and Fang doing?" I asked Ghost. Her head shifted as she looked over at them. It shifted back almost as fast as it shifted in the first place.

"Well…Err…They are kind of…looking at us talking…" she said.

My mouth was probably in the shape of an 'O' as I realised that we where being watched.


	3. Only A Week

**Well, today we have chapter 3, yay! Also I might be posting a Bleach fanfiction if I can think of one. Again special thanks to 'Kyritis snow' for your second review and to 'fang-fangirlcraziness' for your first review I luv you all and here is the chapter!**

PREVIOUSLY…

"What are Max and Fang doing?" I asked Ghost. Her head shifted as she looked over at them. It shifted back almost as fast as it shifted in the first place.

"Well…Err…They are kind of…looking at us talking…" she said.

My mouth was probably in the shape of an 'O' as I realised that we where being watched.

FANG P.O.V

Max and I were watching Iggy and Ghost whispering to each other, they both looked slightly…distressed?

I actually don't trust Ghost all that much yet and I don't think Max does yet either. We were both giving each other looks that didn't need to be expressed by words.

That's when Ghost looked to us and quickly turned back around and that was also when we knew that they were on to us.

So with my quick thinking I decided to ask Ghost and question.

"Hey, Ghost, why are you actually called Ghost?"

There were a few mumbles here and there consisting of "yea's" and Max said "yes I am sure we are all thinking the exact same thing".

And that was the time Ghost…smirked, she then turned her head to Iggy and he must've felt her as he nodded once. She turned back around still smirking and then…disappeared?

"What on ear-" Nudge started but didn't finish as she screamed halfway through her sentence. I looked over to her only to see Ghost right in front of her.

She disappeared again and reappeared right in front of Gazzy as he also yelped out of surprise. She disappeared once again and reappeared seated next to Iggy again. Iggy and Ghost were both still smirking there heads off.

"Does that answer your question?" she said smugly.

I just crossed my arms and grumbled.

MAX P.O.V

Ok, I have to admit that was pretty impressive.

"Hey, Max, Fang, can we talk to you guys for a moment?" Iggy said as he and Ghost stood from there seats.

"Yea, sure." I said as we walked into the room next door whilst the others stayed out in the lounge room to continue talking.

"What's up?" I asked as Fang shut the door behind us.

"Well, I don't know the whole story but, when we were in The School when we were kids, Ghost and I were experimented on by these guys called The Shadow Branch which was a different branch of the School…" Iggy said and then he told us the rest of what he knows.

"See and just when I escaped I overheard some whitecoats talking about how The Shadow Branch was coming back for us to well try again." Ghost clarified.

"If it's ok with me asking, what is this thing that they tried and are coming back to try again?" I asked them.

The both of them looked down at the ground.

"That's our next problem, we don't…know…"


	4. Acceptance

**Ok, so here I am again with a another awesome chapter for you I have 4 reviews now and I am hoping to get more so please keep reading my stories and thank you so much!**

PREVIOUSLY…

"Not much, Hmm? Ok and when do you think that this… 'Shadow Branch' will come after you during this week or on the day…?"

"Well its Thursday now, and knowing them they would come on Tuesday, Wednesday and our birthday, Thursday." Iggy cleared up.

"Well ok then…" Fang said ever so quietly.

GHOST P.O.V

It is now Saturday, we only have four days left and two days until they start coming. Oh god… this is going to be a really long week…

I don't think Max or fang trust me a lot yet, they seem nice though I really like The Flock I really hope that they will let me stay, hmmm.

I really want to stay with The Flock and Iggy, I haven't seen him for so long that it scared me I was never going to see him again and now that I am with him again I am scared that The flock will reject me…

'Max won't reject you, she actually really likes you, I have no idea why you are so worried'

I probably looked like an idiot with my eyes as wide as dinner plates as I forgot that Angel works with telepathy.

'Thank you, Angel but can you please stop doing that it is really scaring me?'

"Ok, sorry about that." She said this time with her voice.

"What did you do, Angel?" Max asked from the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nothing…" Angel answered back 'innocently'.

"Ugh… Ghost, what did she do?"

"Nothing bad, she just scared with the mind reading thingy" I answered back.

"Ok, just be careful she is crazy kid.." Max said as she walked into the kitchen, behind me Iggy chuckled slightly.

"What?" I asked him a bit too snappy.

"Heh…nothing." He said as he sat down next to me and I leaned into his chest.

"It is something, now, tell me." I demanded.

"It's just, I can already see you love these guys and they love you in two days that's the best ever for Max.

"Well…that's…really good to know." I said quietly and I was very relieved to know that, I really did think I was going to be totally rejected…

**Thank you for your continuos support with my story and I want some reviews telling me what you think of Ghost and I wanted to put in some other OC's so I need you to tell me a character…  
**

**You need to put **

**Name**

**Appearance**

**Power and/or animal DNA**

**Age**

**And you get my point. **


	5. there are also 3 more

**Thank you to 'tempexbooth12345' for telling me that I cannot have you people suggest characters in reviews only in private messaging thank you, and here is a new chapter sorry if some of you out there don't like romance but this is only a bit and I think its kind of sweet but warning there will be more romance in later chapters. By the way I have gotten 3 OC suggestions so far, 2 from 'user user' and 1 from 'tempexbooth12345' thank you to both of you.**

ANGEL P.O.V

I really like Ghost.

She is actually really nice once you get to know her.

When we first met her she seemed kind of…blocked from all of us except Iggy.

Probably because she just met us but still…

She has been opening up more and more to Max and Fang and I think that Max and her are getting along pretty well they both have the same determined, everyone they love before themselves personality, if you get what I mean.

Like, Max would put us before her-self and if she sets her mind to something she wont stop till it happens or whatever the circumstances. The same thing goes for Ghost.

It is reasonably early in the morning and everyone is waking up as I heard a sigh come from behind my spot on the couch. I turn around to see Iggy walking into the kitchen getting prepared to make breakfast.

I walked over to the kitchen and stood next to him.

"Morning, Iggy!" I said to him energetically.

He turned to me and gave me a soft smile as he replied, "Morning, Ange."

"Do you want a hand?" I asked him after I hugged him. He truly was like a Father to me.

"Yea, sure. Can you get, Uhhh…lets just say two cartons of eggs and two packets of sausages from the fridge, please?" He answered. It was rather funny that he had to think about how many things we would need because of our mutated eating habits and then there were the two humans in the house, Dr. M and Ella.

MAX P.O.V

I went downstairs after I had fully woken up. Today we need a strategy plan for tomorrow.

Hmm…what if there are others that were experimenting on by 'The Shadow Branch' or whatever it was called. Maybe I should ask Ghost.

As I walked down the hall just before I got to the stairs, the door in the corridor opened and Ghost walked out rubbing her eyes.

"Ah!" she exclaimed and jumped as she turned her head only to see me standing right in front of her.

"Jeez, and I thought you were the one with the scary power and what's even worse is I didn't even use a power!" I said with a small chuckle.

She gave me her death glare, which was actually pretty scary, and that's coming from me! The queen of death stares!

I guess she couldn't hold her glare for much longer as she burst out into laughter and doubling over, I pretty much did the same thing.

We where still laughing loudly when a certain someone in all black came out of the door behind me.

Ghost stopped laughing and looked to me when I stopped laughing at looked at her she looked kind of intimidated, I guess Fang was giving us death stare.

It was then that surprised me as I felt arms around my waist and was lifted of the ground into a backwards hug by none other than my boyfriend.

Ghost giggled and ran downstairs, I turned my head to Fang who was holding me and he smirked as I stared at him in a way that he knew said 'Put-me-down-now-or-you-will-be-hurt-somewhere-you -really-don't-want-to-be-hurt' and so he slowly lowered me to the ground.

Once he let me go I turned around to face him properly, then I pecked him on the lips. When I puled away the blinking moron was still smirking and that made me smirk too.

Fang and I walked downstairs to an…interesting sight…

Angel had her eyes squeezed shut and was facing the opposite direction to where I saw Ghost's pale arms around Iggy's neck and Iggy's equally plae arms were around Ghost waist, and then the most interesting part was that their lips were locked tight on each others.

They were kissing passionately.

My face was defiantly in the shape of an 'O' with two eyes above it.

"Get a room you two." I said when I had finally regained my composure.

I walked into the kitchen and looked over the bench at the happy couple.

They had separated and were blushing madly looking to the ground. I heard them both mumble something along the lines of sorry's

"Angel, you can open your eyes now." I said to her she turned back around and opened one eye to look at them when she saw that they had separated she opened both eyes and walked back into the kitchen.

"So what are you making for breakfast, Igs?" I asked him looking at everything in the kitchen.

He practically ran to the kitchen and yelled at me to get out of the kitchen before I blow something up.

"Yea, Yea…" I grumbled as I walked away.

"Although, you are right, Igs. She probably would blow something up." It was Fang this time. I spun on my heels and punched him on the arm, hard.

"Shut up, you" I snapped at him with a smirk.

"Anyway, guys, we should tell everyone about The Shadow Thingy and tell my mum and sister to get the hell outta here for a while." I announced.

"Yea, Max is right. We need to tell the rest of The Flock, Dr. M and Ella or when tomorrow comes we will all be stuffed." Iggy piped up, at least he wasn't still yelling at me…

"How about we do it after breakfast?" Ghost suggested.

"Perfect." I answered.

NUDGE P.O.V

I got out of bed and met Gazzy on the way downstairs we shared good mornings and walked down stairs to the smell of bacon.

Gazzy, Angel, Max, Fang and I all were seated at the table with Ghost and Iggy making breakfast we all exchanged good mornings and sat there waiting until Dr. Martinez and Ella came down and sat as well again we all said good morning and sat there again until finally Iggy and Ghost came out with breakfast.

Bacon, Eggs, Sausages and Hash-browns, yum!

We all sat there and ate.

When we had all finished Max announced something crazy…

MAX P.O.V

I stood and told everyone at the table everything after we had finished.

Afterwards I was looking at some pretty shocked faces, it was actually rather funny. That's when I remembered the question I wanted to ask Ghost before.

"Ghost, I want to ask you two things."

She looked up at me and smiled with a "Yea?"

"Well first of all, was there anyone else experimented on by this Shadow Branch?"

She looked over at Iggy and placed a hand on his arm. "Yes..." she said with a sad look. I looked up to look at Iggy's face he also had a sad look on her face.

"Really? How many?" I asked with slight confusion.

"Three…" They both said softly.

"Ok, great, where are they?" I asked still confused.

"We don't know…" Ghost said still looking down.

"Ok, well I was also wondering if you would like to become a Flock member?" I asked to maybe lighten the mood.

Her eyes shot up to look at me. She had a small smile playing around her lips.

"Yes, id like that very much, thank you." She still had that small smile. I wonder what happened to the rest of them, the other three. I guess I will ask them later.

**ALRIGHT! Chapter 5 done! And I should have done this earlier but here it is…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does but I truly do wish I did… **

**Ok sad part done and don't forget if you would like to give me an OC character please PM me not through reviews but I wouldn't mind some reviews too! :****3 **


	6. and the days begin

**Well, I have absolutely nothing to say so here is the new chapter! **** Oh I actually do have something to tell you! I might be doing a song fic for Bleach (IchiRuki my favourite)! So you Bleach fans out there tell me if I should or not and please PM me some songs to choose from as… I have…absolutely no… song ideas…**

**THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride but if I did Dlyan, Lisaa and Bridget would have their throats ripped out by Erasers by now in the actual books…but sadly I do not it belongs to JP!**

GAZZY P.O.V

Well, I am just going to say that this is getting interesting.

I didn't even know that Iggy was experimented on differently and he never told me about Ghost or this mysterious other three…

I wonder who they are, and I wonder if they are still at The School.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I looked at Nudge, from my position on the couch, walk into the kitchen and open the fridge door to look inside the fridge.

Ahhh…she is so pretty…I mused

She is so pretty with her Mocha coloured skin and her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that pierce straight into your soul…

Ok that sounded a lot better in my head than it really did…heh heh.

And that was the moment I hadn't realised she was standing right in front of me waving her hand up and down trying to get my attention.

"Ah!" I yelled a bit in surprise. "What's wrong?" I asked her as she looked at me strangely, not like scared or sad strange more like…well…just…weirdly.

"Well, there is almost nothing to eat and I am bored!" She whined.

"Well, why don't we go talk to Max about how long until those guys come for Iggy and Ghost because I lost track…" I suggested. Nudge nodded her head vigorously in a 'yes' motion.

On our way down the hall we heard bickering coming from Max's room, it sounded like Max, Fang, Iggy and Ghost all yelling in hushed voices. Maybe they were trying to not get us all up there in the argument. So instead of going into the room to talk with them Nudge and I stood outside the closed door and listened in on the conversation.

FANG P.O.V

Well, this is just great! I hope you understood how much sarcasm I put in that sentence as there was A LOT!

Why does this have to happen? We only have today and that 'Shadow Branch' thing or whatever it is called is coming to take them away tomorrow and that means it is Monday and their birthday is on Thursday…Shit, only three days… this is getting confusing…

Right at this very moment Max, Iggy, Ghost and I were all arguing over whose plan we should use to get away from them. Iggy and Ghost wanted to use heaps of bombs and Max and I thought it would just drag more attention to us and we wanted to just defeat the guys that did come and get to a safer place. None of us wanted to do each others plans! Why are the oldest of this flock the most stubborn?! Why do us four have to be the oldest, not that bossing the younger kids around isn't fun but still! That was actually only a joke and again, but still!

"But blowing them up would be the best way!" Iggy whisper-yelled to Max

"No, you are very much mistaken. That would be the most corrupted thing to do! It would draw attention to us!" Max retorted.

It kept on going back and forth like that between Max and Iggy. Ghost and I just stood there looking at each other with the same 'shut-the-hell-up' looks on our faces we both sighed at the same time.

It was still going on like that for a while until…

"Shut the hell up! Both of you! You are acting like children fighting over lollies!" Ghost whisper -yelled to the two who mind you were still going at it until Ghost's little outburst.

The two of them both shut up at that moment and looked down ashamed at them selves.

"Ok, look how about, Iggy Gazzy and I can make some small bombs that wont be too extravagant-"

"Well that takes the fun out of it all…"

"Shut it, Igs- and we can go with your plan as well. is that an ok compromise?" Ghost not so much suggested as stated.

Iggy and max both looked- well Iggy kind of lifted his head to almost look at Max-at each other and nodded 'yes'

"Ok, good now lets go or everyone will start wondering where the fnick we are!" Ghost finished.

As we walked out of the room we found two little eavesdroppers outside the door.

One look at all of our glares and they ran downstairs.

Max and I ran downstairs and Ghost grabbed Iggys hand and dragged him downstairs too as we chased after Nudge and Gazzy.

The two trouble makers where already downstairs and hiding behind Dr. M.

When she saw us four teens running after them with glares and smirks of evil her gaze left us and looked down at the two hiding behind her, we stopped right in front of her.

"What in Maximums name did you do to get the four teens angry at you?" She inquired.

"HEY, why are you using my name?" Max asked.

Dr. M just ignored her and kept her gaze on the younger kids.

"Nothing!" Nudge and Gazzy defended in unison. Dr. M just raised an eyebrow at them in disbelief.

"Yea right, they were listening in on our conversation, mum!" Max half whined half stated to her mother.

"Right, you two should know better than to eavesdrop on the older kids and Max, Fang, Iggy, Ghost, you all should have been listening and checking before you discussed anything secretly." Dr. M sums things up pretty well…

"We did! They must've come afterwards!" Iggy tried to defend us only to be shot back with a comment from Dr. M.

"Well, you should've all been listening and checking, anyway I need to take Ella and myself somewhere safe as you said before and you guys should go into a room and discuss your plans to the younger kids, well maybe you don't as these two probably heard most of it and well, Angel can read your minds…sooo…" She was actually right…

GHOST P.O.V

Well that went well…

We all started to walk up the stairs to Angel's room to talk to her and the other kids to tell them our plans and ideas.

This is going to be a hard thing to do and who knows if The Shadow Branch will ever give up in trying to catch us…I wonder if the other three got out or if they are still there…I hope they got out…please, dear god tell me they got out.

The next morning

MAX P.O.V

I shot up in bed when I finally realised what day it was. It was the day they were coming. The Shadow Branch. I looked over to Fang, as we shared a room, he was still asleep but I could tell he was about to wake up soon-ish.

It was 4:30 in the morning, mum and Ella left early yesterday so as if The Shadow Branch came early they wouldn't be in any danger.

I shot out of bed and pulled on some cloths and packed a small pack full of essentials such as spare cloths, underwear, - Hey, it is a necessity- rope, hairbrush, matches, toothbrush, toothpaste, a first aid kit and a bottle of deodorant wont hurt.

I then went into Nudge and Ella's room. Nudge was sound asleep with her arm and leg hanging off the bed, I swear one day during her sleep that girl will fall off of her bed.

I left her alone and started to pack her bag as she would put a lot of non-necessity's into it and weigh her down then I would be left to carry her bag…

When I finished hers I left it by her door and went to pack Angel's bag. She was also asleep. I packed her bag with clothes and her toothbrush but I also packed her angelic teddy bear, Celeste. **(A/N sorry I don't remember if she still has Celeste in the end but I put it in anyway because I thought it was pretty cute XD) **

Once I finished her bag I put it by her door. I went back into our room to see if he was up yet. I walked into his room and he was sitting in front of his draws and packing his pack. I went over to him and squatted down next to him and we kissed. When we pulled away he had a smirk on his face so I whacked him upside the head and walked out.

I went to Gazzy's room, who was zonked out totally and I packed his bag too. I, also then put it by his door and walked out.

The only people left were Igs and Ghost. I walked into their room, which they also shared. As I walked into the room the sight I saw was actually pretty sweet on my behalf.

The two were awake and well to sum it up quickly, hugging as well as sucking each others face off passionately.

The best part was when Fang came up next to me and peeked in the doorway to see what I was looking at.

When he had finished his snooping he lifted his head up to face me. He smirked. I looked at him. I smirked.

Then as if on que we both yelled "GET A ROOM!"

Yes he did yell as well, surprise, surprise.

The two in the room jumped away from each other and fell backwards with the reddest blush I have ever seen. Honestly, they looked like tomatoes with expressions!

Fang and I both doubled over, clutching our stomachs, and laughing our asses off.

Yes, Fang did laugh.

"Shut up, you two!" Iggy barked at us.

"I am…s…so sorry…Ig…but…that…was…the… funniest…thing…this week!" I said to him in-between giggles.

Iggy was sending us a death glare, well at least the best death glare a blind guy could. Must admit it was pretty could, he's been working on it, but the worst thing was so was Ghost and let me tell you, she scares me!

Fang and I then shut up because they were both starting to creep us out keeping their stares for so long.

IGGY P.O.V

Ghost and I woke up at the same time and decided to start packing our packs.

Jeez, life sure does suck right now…

Ghost, the three others and I all had it pretty hard at The School, yea, I am in no doubt sure the others did too, but this is different. The Shadow Branch took us away from the people we know and left us in rooms for days no end, no food and no water. At one time they broke all of our wing bones just to look at how fragile they really are and what it looks like inside them and inside our wings all together and I think at one point they added other animal DNA into us but I don't know what…Maybe that's what they are talking about with our birthdays and what not…

I was sitting in front of my draws when Ghost asked me a question.

"Igs, do you think they are ok? You know, Aigle, Coyote and Fisher. Do you think? I don't really know what to think anymore! Everything is so confusing and I'm…Iggy, I am actually scared for them." She said as she sat down next to me in front of the draws.

I scooted closer to her and brought her into my embrace.

"Of course they are ok. You know that Coyote would be strong enough to take care of Aigle and Fisher but if it comes to the worst they can all take care of themselves. You should have no doubt in them, and you know they are good fighters." I tried to comfort her, but I could tell by the way her muscles never un-tensed that she wasn't quite convinced.

I pulled her farther into my arms so she was practically sitting on me and we were facing each other from what I could tell.

We sat there in a comfortable silence for what seemed like two to three minutes.

I felt her weight shift closer and closer towards me so I then leaned my body closer and closer to hers.

Her hand made its way to the back of my head and through my hair and I placed one hand caressing her cheek and the other around her waist.

We became closer and closer until our lips finally met.

She licked the bottom of my lip for entrance and, I tell you, I gave it to her as I parted my lips ever so slightly.

Her head tilted sideways and she slowly slid her tongue inside my mouth and searched it as I did the same to hers.

This was the most incredible feeling. I hoped that this wouldn't be the last time I will feel like this…

GHOST P.O.V

Oh. My. God.

The first time we have really kissed…outside of The School…

Yea, there was that time at breakfast the other morning, but that wasn't like this! We didn't kiss like _this_!

**Ok so finally here is the chapter!**

**I am soooooooooo sorry!**

**I am actually very sore, because I have sowmhow managed to screw up my neck today.**

**Don't forget if you have a favourite song or jusr know a good song for Bleach (Ichiruki) song fics then please PM me!**

**And don't forget, OC ideas need to be PM'd to me and I really need a male OC for Angel.**

**So if you have a favourite song for ichiruki and/or a male OC or female but I would really like a male for Angel, so around her age and you can choose personality as always, so THANK YOU again, and also again I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! Next chap The Flock meets Aigle, Fisher and Coyote! **


	7. Author's Note! PLZ READ!

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THE WHOLE THING! NO DO NOT WORRY IT IS NOT A DISCONTINUMENT!**

**I am deeply sorry from the bottom of my heart! I have had a review asking if I have given up on this story. The answer is… ABSOLUTLY NOT! But the problem is that it has just occurred to me…I have no idea how to write a fright scene but I am slowly getting there! Do not forget this is my first story and I am new to fanfiction! I love all my reviewers and followers and if you will just stay with me I will update sometime this week or on the weekend I PROMISE!**

**Now because of my writers block and that you have been waiting for EVER for me, I have so kindly included a bit of an idea of what will be happening in the chapter I am having so much trouble with…Chapter 7…**

**Well, what is happening with out being a spoiler of course, but in the next chapter they have found the three others and there (from what I can write) will be a fight scene.**

…**My dog just had a freak out on my bed…oookkk…It was like she was spooked…? Weird…**

**Anyway I also have some ideas for a song fic, a Bleach song fic…it would be an Ichigo and Rukia fic 'cuase its my favourite. so if you have any good songs PLEASE PM me! And if any of you like 'Ouran High School Host Club' and 'Fruits Basket' I might write a crossover fic! So, yes I am still writing this fic just having some trouble but I am getting there! It should be up either this week or on the weekend and thankyou for all your support and time for reading this crazy fic!**


	8. WHEN?

**RIGHT! I just realised that in chapter 3, I said that their birthday is on July 25****th**** and it was 18****th**** of June then! It meant to be that it was the 18****th**** of July then! Sorry! Anyway…Ok, so I have updated again, yay!**

**I just want to say that I am sorry if any characters a OOC its just this is how I find them to act in my head…but then again I am crazy…not really but you know what I mean! O_o;**

**So yea and thank you for all your support and remember if you have a favourite song for a Bleach ichiruki song fic please PM me and I need another male OC Angel's age for a pairing with her or if you think she should have one! Sorry I like a little romance, so sue me!**

**If you do not like gore then do not read my disclaimers…just remember they are there and if you like Bridget, Sam, Dylan or Lisaa then seriously DO NOT read my disclaimer…**

**Max: and why not?**

**Iggyfangirlcraziness: because, well they die a torturous death…**

**Max: YESSS!**

**IFC: yup…**

**Iggy: Can we get on the the story?**

**IFC: IGGY! *chases after him. If wondering why, look at the name***

**Iggy: *runs***

**IFC: MAX! Disclaimer pwease?**

**Max:*sighs* if only you stop chasing my brother around…**

**IFC: *sighs of defeat* okkk…**

**Max: good...Disclaimer: Iggyfangirlcraziness sadly does not own Maximum Ride, JP does and again if she did Lisaa, Bridget, Sam and Dylan would all be dead because Erasers, Firstly: broke every bone in there body apart from there neck and spine ( because it could kill them quickly, whats the fun in that?) and secondly: pull their hairs out one by one and lastly: smash them over the head with a wooden hockey stick until they die…she am a gory person.**

**Iggy: I am going to start running now! *starts running***

**IFC: Don't worry Iggy, I woudn't hurt you! * runs after him with arms wide ready for a hug***

**Max: *sighs of mega defeat* and on with the story…**

ANGEL P.O.V

Today is the day we defend.

God that sounds so cheesy…

Well, this morning I woke up at around five to see Max had already packed my bag and it was at my door for me.

I'm guessing she had done the same for Nudge and Gazzy as I could hear Gazzy's thoughts from the other room, 'Where are all my explosives!?'

Oh, boy, that brother of mine…

The worst part was that I could also here Nudge's thoughts, 'Where is my make up, and my shoes and my make up!?'

Oh dear lord help us…

GHOST P.O.V

'BOOM'

…

…

…  
…

…

…

The whole house shook….

I can't see anything….

Smoke…everywhere…can't see anything….

The smoke is starting to clear…

My head is pounding.

As the smoke clears I sit up and look around. From what I remember Iggy and I were still on the floor because of two certain mutants…and then we were getting up and then this…Max and Fang were still standing at the door…oh no! Its them! It was that stupid Shadow Branch!

I need to get everyone out!

I look over to where Iggy was.

He's gone…

I look over to where Max and Fang were. They are starting to get up from the ground.

I crawl over to them and try to help them up.

We help each other up and I didn't realise that tears were streaming down my face until Max brushed them away with her thumb in a friendly way, like you would do a sister…

"Did they take him?" she asked me.

I closed my eyes and nodded softly shedding a few more tears; I looked up to see Max on the brink og tears and Fang almost distraught, almost.

Max and Fang both copied me and nodded in more of a thoughtful way, they both walked up the stairs to go check on the others.

I was going to follow them up when I felt hands over my mouth and nose, with a small that smelt toxic, and around my waist trapping my hands from moving. I made a little yelp/scream.

I feel like I can't breathe.

Everything in my vision started to fade black…and then it all went black…

MAX P.O.V

Fang and I walked up the stairs to go check on the kids.

When we walked through into all the rooms, they were all getting up and looked a little dazed and confused, except Gazzy…He knew what was going on…and he knew Iggy was gone…

When Ghost told me Iggy was gone it felt like my heart was in my throat, it felt heavy and I felt like I count breathe…

It was at that moment we heard a small almost muffled scream come from downstairs.

I was in Gazzy's room and Fang was checking on the girls when we both heard it and jumped out of the room and looked at each other.

"Ghost…" we both said in unison it was at that moment when we both ran for the stairs and raced down them so fast I thought I felt my wings unfurl as I leaped off the stairs.

When we got down we saw a large black van drive out onto the road.

I felt like I was going to cry.

Iggy, my brother…Ghost, practically a best friend.

They're gone…

Iggy, the brother I never had, he was always there for me…Yea, I had Fang but he was a boyfriend…not a brother. He was there for me when I cried, when I was happy. He always knew how to make me feel better…

And Ghost…someone I have only known for a little while, who Iggy absolutely adores…She became very close to me…she almost-no- _is_, a best friend…

They're gone…

I guess whilst I was moping about it watching the car drive out of sight, the younger kids went upstairs and grabbed everyone's backpacks, as I turned around and they were all standing there shouldering their packs.

Gazzy was trying to take his and Iggy's and Angel was trying to take hers and Ghost's.

I grabbed Ghost's and Gazzy's as I knew Gazzy wouldn't want to let go of Iggy's pack…sweet…and sad…

I handed Fang Gazzy's pack and he shouldered it and his own and I took Ghost's and my own.

Once that was sorted, I looked over my Flock.

Nudge was trying to be strong for the younger kids, I appreciated that she wants to help but I know she is slowly breaking down inside. I gave her a warm smile of gratitude.

I then looked to Angel who was crying and so was Gazzy…they have been so strong throughout all of this and now that their father/brother figure and a friend have been taken, they have just broken down like I think Nudge might.

I went over and kneeled down in front of all three of them, I opened my arms wide and they all started crying harder as they all came into my arms, that, of course, made me cry a little.

When we had finished we ran out to the porch and took off.

"Angel can you sense them? Or maybe the people in the truck?" I asked her after a little bit of flying.

She closed her eyes softly as if she was thinking.

She opened them with a small smile.

That really did bring hope to me…

"They are just up ahead" she told with an even bigger smile.

I looked to my Flock to see their reactions.

Gazzy was grinning the biggest grin I have ever seen on his face, apart from the time they blew up a car with a matchstick, chewed chewing gum, a paper clip and the smallest amount of gun powder…

Angel was still smiling and Fang, well, Fang was actually grinning…

I probably had a smile _and_ a wave of disbelief on my face…I probably looked demented…heh heh that thought is actually kind of funny. Anyway back on task.

GHOST P.O.V

I was awoken with a bump.

I swear my whole body flew up into the air.

I still had my eyes shut as I was trying to figurew out what happened in my head, right so I have a killer headache, fell like all my bones are crushed, and I still have a nasty smell on the tip of my nose…

Oh! Yea, that's right there was an explosion and then Iggy was gone and Max looked like she was going to have a break down then she and Fang checked on the kids and I blacked out and now im guessing I am in the back of a van or truck being taken to The Shadow Branches part of The School…

When I put it like that I sound almost emo….**(A/N absolutely no offence intended, hope no one took any offence to it!)**

I opened my eyes when I heard laughing, probably those sadistic whitecoats, laughing at u- I was stopped in my thoughts as I opened my eyes to see it was Iggy laughing with five other people.

I opened my eyes fully and sat up, as soon as I was in a almost sitting position, I clutched my head as I felt a pang of pain.

Iggy must have heard me gasp as he was next to me holding me and pulling me into a hug.

I looked up at him and he was grinning like a maniac…

"What on earth are you grinning about? We are stuck in the back of a truck of erasers and Whitecoats, and you are grinning like a fnicking maniac?!" I asked him. He just gestured to where he used to sat and I assumed he was trying to gesture to the people he was laughing with before.

I looked at the first person. She had deep rose red hair with black highlights, amazing blue eyes, she seemed rather small and she had gorgeous white as snow dog ears that I recognized as…omg…

"Fisher…?" I asked and she just nodded with a smile.

I looked to the next two people.

A male and female both in each others embrace like Iggy was holding me now.

The girl looked around 13 with short brown hair and light brown eyes…edged in GOLD! Oh my fnick…

I looked to the boy next to her he also looked around 13, he had grey-ish brown hair and steel blue eyes, he also had dark brown wings much like the girls but his primary feathers where edged in GOLD!

"N…no way…Aigle? Coyote…?" I trailed off asking them.

They both smiled and nodded.

I felt tears in my eyes then they started to fall as I jumped to them and hugged all three of them.

Iggy, who was still behind me, let out a chuckle.

I let go of them and looked at them. I am usually one to never cry, but, at the sight of them all smiling at me I let out a choked sob.

I looked to Fisher out of the corner of my eye and saw she was crying too.

I let out a small laugh before we hit a bump in the road.

"OUCH!" I heard Iggy's voice yell out in pain. I frantically turned around only to see him clutching his head and I came to the conclusion that when we hit the bump, he was so tall he hit his head on the roof of the van.

Yes, I had figured out it was a van eventually.

I went over to him and placed one hand on his head where he hit, and one hand around his shoulder.

"You ok?" I asked him.

He gave me a little pout.

"Yea…"

I giggled a bit. That was when I realised we had company.

I turned on my heels from where I had been crouching, and I sat down cross legged facing my three friends.

I felt Iggy sit down next to me and he snaked his arm around my waist, he pulled me closer to him.

"Oh! Ghost this is Rem and Ebony!" Fisher explained to me after I shot her a questioning look.

I looked to the girl called Ebony. She had long dark brown hair, and captivatingly light blue eyes (but to me, not as good as Iggy's…)

She was amazingly, skinny much like Fisher and Aigle and she was tan like them as well, she had gorgeous dark brown wings. She wore light blue denim jeans with a white tank top, gold hoop earrings, brown boots and a cross necklace.

I then looked to the boy, Rem. He had black and white hair, gold eyes, almost yellow and get this! He had such cute black ears so similar to Fishers, except hers are dogs and his looked more to a wolf. He wore beaten up, dirty, baggy jeans with a black shirt.

He had light brown wings with white specs.

"Hello, I am Ghost its nice to meet you." I said to them with a warm smile.

Ebony gave me the biggest smile ever.

"It's so good to finally meet you!" she was enthusiastic…she gestured to Fisher, Aigle and Coyote. "These three have been telling my boyfriend and I about you and your boyfriend!" Yup, certainly enthusiastic.

Rem just looked at me and gave me a small smile, I gave one back to him.

That was when Iggy engulfed me in a hug from behind.

"Yea, she truly is the best!" he said as he sat me on his lap. My guess is that Ebony and he where talking about there partners when Rem and I were greeting in that kind of way people have.

"So, it is great to catch up and all, but, how the hell are we supposed to get the hell outta here?" Ahhh…Aigle, gentle as ever…Not…

"That's actually a really good question…" Coyote mused

Iggy, Fisher and I have been trying to get those two together for a long time…Never seemed to work though…

I gave a small nod. Then…I got curious.

"Aigle, Coyote, Fisher… is there anyone else…ya know that came after Iggy and I left?" I inquired.

I looked over to Ebony and Rem to see if they have seen anyone else.

"Ummm…" Ebony wondered out loud. "YES! There was one boy. He was 6 when he came in and now he is 7…what was his name, babe?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Uhhh…Aj?" Rem asked her back, quietly.

"Yes! That's him!" Ebony was quick to say.

"And where is he now?" I interrogated even more.

"He is in the other truck with some others that we don't know." She said.

"Right. We are getting everyone out of here." Iggy and I said in unison.

We both looked at each other, (Well, for him, in my general direction) and laughed.

Then it occurred to me and I stopped laughing, Iggy must have been thinking the exact same thing because he stopped laughing at the same time.

My brow was furrowed and I looked up and so was his.

Our birthdays…

We turned to everyone else.

"When are all your birthdays?" we both asked frantically.

Sadly, they all answered at the same time…

"25th of July"

That was what I was dreading…

**YAY! Finally done! I am so extremely sorry for the long wait and I know I said that there would be a fight scene but I will have to wait till next chapter because I need a lot more time for planning. I have chosen an OC for Angel and it is by 'The Winged Nyan'**

**Thank you sooooo much Winged Nyan!**

**This OC is perfect for the story, his name is Aj and he was mentioned in this chapter!**

**If there is anything wrong with my chapters or anything you want me to add in I would be happy to hear your comments! I love you all! And…I am out of coffee… **** not happy… anyway! I have merley no more to say other than: Thank you, Love you, and a special thank to:**

**Fang-fangirlcraziness**

**Kiritis snow**

**Tempexbooth12345**

**User user**

**The winged Nyan**

**Guy**

**and**

**Shadowfire123**

**THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU ALL, AND ALL MY VIEWERS! A massively thanks to Kiritis snow who I am very good friends with, fang-fangirlcraziness who is my best friend and sister (not blood related sister (not sister at all, just love her so much she could be)) and to tempexbooth12345 & User user who have both been there for me from the very start of this story and who I barely know but have both helped me a lot!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! So review? I love you…**


	9. chapter 10

**Well, that sucked. I suck. I haven't updated in ages and I suck…**

**That aside I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! FORGIVE ME PLEASE!**

**I love you! *gives bambi eyes* I truly do love you and I am sorry!**

**Anyway, short A/N because you deserve the story faster!**

**Iggy: you really are an ididot…**

**IFC: forgive me because I love you? And anyway you are the idiot because-**

**Nudge: Iggyfangirlcraziness does not own Maximum Ride! She only owns her OC, Ghost, who is really cool and funny, and she owns the other OC's, except she doesn't really own them because her awesome reviewers gave them to her, she loves them all and thinks they are really cool because I mean you guys are actually really cool! Its funny because she doesn't really have a life so fanfiction is her life except because of school she is unable to update as she has a Sose and Japanese assignment due soo-**

**IFC: shyuddup! Let me get on with the story before I lock you in a closet with Gazzy after he has eaten 5 pounds of BEANS! **

**Nudge: Yukky! Eww! I may love him and all nut that just too gross!**

**IFC: yea, yea, yea! Here is the story… So much for short A/N…**

MAX P.O.V

'_So much for 'just ahead' huh, Angel?'_

'_Sorry, Max. It's getting faster and faster so it's kind of hard to keep track of…' She trailed off._

'_Ugh…! Ok, I understand but where the Fnick are they now? Hmmm…?'_

_They are, I promise this time, just up ahead, but only if we fly faster._

_Alright, you better be right…_

I looked over to her and she smiled sadly but reassuringly. I smiled the exact same way back.

"Ok everyone! Flying faster! Angel says that they are just ahead but only if we pick up the pace!" I ordered. They all smiled at me and Angel and we picked up in speed.

After a small amount of time we finally saw the black van come into view. Around five Erasers were in the front. The only one tiny but, at the same time, big problem. They all had guns.

GHOST P.O.V

"25th of July."

They all answered…at the same time…

Exactly what I was dreading…

I looked towards Iggy, he had the exact same expression as I did. Shock and realisation.

I shook my head side to side slowly in disbelief.

"This is crazy!" I yelled.

"How can they do this?!" Iggy yelled right after I did.

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Coyote asked completely confused.

"Well, we are all familiar with the Shadow Branch, correct?" Iggy asked everyone. They all mumbled things along the lines of 'Yea…' and in Aigle's case 'No shit…' **(A/N sorry if that offended anyone!)**

"You see…On the day I got out I overheard some whitcoats talking about July 25th and he mentioned Iggy and I and something about our true potential or some shit, but, I am pretty sure it is NOT , emphasis on 'not', but I am pretty sure this isn't a coincidence, its more of a massive set up." I said standing up. Of course as soon as I stand up, we hit a bump and I ht my head on the roof and fall back down and tumble on to Iggy…Oops.

"What the hell just happened?" Iggy asked from…underneath me…

"Don't ask…" I said slowly as everyone else started to crack up.

IGGY P.O.V

Right, so I just got accidentally tackled by my girlfriend…that's a weird thing I never thought would happen…

It was at that time we realised the van had stopped. We heard voices at the back door. Erasers threw open the back door and jumped in and tied our hands.

They pulled us harshly out of the van.

Funny thing was…They forgot to tie our feet… Heh heh…

I kicked upwards swiftly, hoping to hit someone in the jaw that wasn't a friend… Luckily, I felt something furry under my foot and a crack in a jaw… Yay…

I heard the others trying to break free. I heard a snap of a twig and it was as if a heavy footfall so I spun on my heals and kicked straight up again.

My foot connected with what I think is an a Eraser…

I heard a rough grunt, Phew! It was an Eraser!

**Ok, so that was pretty short and not-really-but-kind-of a-cliffy. Again I am sorry and I suck! But I hope you do stay with me and I must admit I am kind of hurt! I only got one review from The Winged Nyan on my last chapter so yea, kind of hurt…**

**Anyway next chapter should be up reasonably soon but if not notify me and I should at least have a date!**

**Thanks again BYE!**


	10. intriguing-ness

**I know I am a horrible person! That last chapter was so short! I have had writers block for at least the past, what, 60 days! I feel terrible! And I am excruciatingly sorry that this is short.**

**Max: Would you shut up and get one with it?**

**IFC: Just because you aren't in my story all that much and it's about Iggy and his girlfriend doesn't mean you get to boss me around, Max.**

**Iggy: would you both shut up, I am trying to make out with my girlfriend here! *Goes back to making out with Ghost again***

**Max and IFC: AWWW…!**

**Ghost: *halts make out* Disclaimer: IggyFangirlCraziness does not own anything… Dammit, she owns me…**

**Iggy: Excuse me! If anyone owns you, it's me! * gets angry glint in eyes***

**IFC: And… on with the story… *Runs away***

MAX P.O.V

We had been flying for only moments before I saw something that made me laugh.

The flock must have thought I was crazy, laughing so randomly. But what I saw would have been pretty funny for someone who has been looking for their brother, who had been captured and being taken to torture, for approximately 30 minutes, to see him, his girlfriend and some other people from the van, beating up their furry captors.

I folded my wings in a little bit so I could loose altitude and do a sort of dive bomb type thing.

When I was close to hitting an Eraser, I flung my leg out in front of me so I landed on top of him. He was out cold.

The rest of the Flock did the same and soon enough all the Erasers were knocked out, well, after a few punches and kicks, but still, done now.

"Ah, well, that was kind of easy…" Gazzy remarked looking confused at how short that fight was.

"It's not over yet, Gaz. There is another van with another kid just like us, he is 7, around your age, his name is Aj. We need to get him." Iggy said with determination in his voice.

"Okay, do you guys know where the truck is or how far it is from here?" I inquired.

Ghost turned to a girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She thought for a moment and then looked up at Ghost.

"Well… It would be headed for the same place we were headed for…" She trailed off going extremely pale and the look in her eyes made me want to cry…Ya know, the me who wouldn't cry if all the _'Shnickahs'_ bars in the world were demolished by Ter Bocht… Ok, so I would probably cry if that really did happen but it didn't and it hasn't… Yet, but anyway you get my point.

I looked around to the others, they were all extremely pale and Iggy and Ghost had their fists clenched by their sides so much that they were shaking. Actually their whole bodies were shaking.

"What's wrong? Do you mean the School?" Angel asked innocently. No one answered her so she most likely went into Iggy's mind.

"ANGEL! OUT! NOW!" Iggy yelled in a warning as if there was something she wasn't supposed to see going around his mind at that moment. I guess it was already too late as she visibly paled.

"Angel, what did you see….?" Iggy asked cautiously. "Did you see… that?"

"Mmm…Hmm…" she replied so softly I wasn't sure if she had said it.

"Ugh…"

"Well this is just great. The kid knows about…that" The girl with short brown hair said. Everyone in Iggy's group was pale exception of Angel. I really did wonder why.

"Angel, sweetie, wanna talk about this later? We kind have to go save Aj now?" Ghost requested reassuringly.

Angel merely nodded as a reply.

Iggy and the rest of them were about to take off when I stopped them.

"Uh! Iggs, Ghost!" They turned to look at me. "Introductions? Maybe?"

They both had a realisation moment.

They proceeded to introduce us to the other people. Apparently, two of them they had only just met same as Aj, who we still needed to save.

We found out that the short-brown-haired girl's name was Aigle who along with Fisher and Coyote were Iggy and Ghost's friends from the School.

The other two's name's were Ebony and Rem. I must admit they all seemed really nice…

After the introductions we took off on our way to look for Aj.

GHOST P.O.V

We were on our way to find Aj and get the heck outta there, and go somewhere else. The only problem I came across would be the small detail about, hmmm, well, the 'plan'. Problem about the 'plan' is that we don't even have one…

Anyway knowing Max will probably think I of something I just brushed it off.

We were flying for a good hour when a black van finally came into sight on a curvy road.

"Angel, is that him?" I heard Max ask from in front of me. The wind was quite strong so it was a little hard to hear.

"I think so, Max. He has the right memories…" Poor kid. It sucks she saw that. And now again…

We were gaining on the van when all of a sudden it skidded to a stop and a massive, bulky Eraser jumped out of a sliding door with a just as massive shot gun. He fired around 5 shots, four of them missing completely and one straight for Fisher.

The first reaction I knew to do was yell for her.

"Fisher! 403, Left!" I yelled.

She understood straight away and dodged left.

"Shit! Thanks Ghosty…" she replied.

Just as I replied I watched Max dive bomb the Eraser that shot the bullet. She then proceeded to smash the van's front window…

We all went down to help her as Eraser after Eraser filed out of the van. As we were diving down head first I grabbed Iggy's hand.

"808?" I asked with evil glinting eyes.

He replied with a smirk and eyes equally as glinted.

"Aigle, Coyote, Fisher! 808!" He ordered and he and I held hands tightly as the other three did the same.

Iggy and I pulled our wings in so we went harder and faster. When we were ten feet above five Erasers heads, we curled our legs in and forced our electrical energy into our feet, this action making our feet glow blue, and we slammed our feet into the ground in between them and the electricity ran up there bodies to their heads and killed them instantly.

I looked over to Fisher, Aigle and Coyote that did the same thing accept theirs results with Coyote on his butt yelling at a laughing Fisher and smirking Aigle.

I then looked over to the Flock and all had their mouths agape.

"Well. Never getting into a brawl with Iggy and Ghost. Ever…" I heard Fang mumble to Max.

I guess Iggy heard it too as we both laughed very hard.

We were pretty much knocked back to our senses when a bullet flew right in between us and on instinct our back straightened and I let my eyes follow the bullet to its victim. I tried to warn them…

"Four zero three-"I was cut short as I watched I saw the bullet penetrate the skin of Aigle. Right into her stomach. Our Aigle. My Aigle. I may not be the leader but she is still my Aigle…

In that moment all I saw was red and I whipped around to face the Eraser that pulled the trigger.

I forced electricity into my clenched fist and ran straight at him. With a yell I smashed my fist into his face and I felt many small and big crunching and then his face left my fist as he flew backwards. I knew he was dead as soon as we made contact.

I ran back over to where Aigle was and knelt beside her and Coyote was on her other side.

I looked over to the Flock who was taking out the rest of the Erasers.

Iggy came and kneeled next to me, a worried expression on his face.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"Well, it's not good is it?" Coyote snapped at him.

"Hey!" Aigle said shakily.

When the Flock was done they all came racing over.

"Max, where did your mum go?" Iggy asked desperately.

"She is only about 50 k's away, we need to take Aigle to her." She replied.

"Right, Ghost, you and I will take Aigle and everyone to my mum except Fang and Iggy will stay and get the kid out of the truck." Said Max

"Gotcha" They all said in unison.

IGGY P.O.V

The rest of them left and it was just Fang and I.

"Iggs… Why didn't you tell us?" Fang asked. He sounded a little hurt.

"Well, I thought I would never see them again, so I thought it didn't really matter…" I replied.

"But, we might have been able to help you?" he retaliated.

"Ugh! Fang do you really want to know why I never told you?"

"Yes…" he replied, now a little unsure.

"I thought they were dead! I thought they were all dead! And someone else that I am positive is dead…" I mumbled the last part hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Who-" he began to ask until we heard a banging coming from the truck.

We both raced over, me following a little behind so I could listen to his footsteps.

Fang and I both grabbed onto a door handle each and yanked. Once the doors were open, I heard a small whimper.

FANG P.O.V

I was wondering who Iggy was referring to when we heard a banging coming from the truck.

We both jogged over and yanked the doors open.

What I saw was strange. I thought Iggy had said there was only a boy but in the truck there was an older girl curled up in the back with the same colour hair as Iggy.

"Are you Aj?" I asked referring to the boy. The boy nodded.

"I know Ebony and Rem" When Iggy said this the kids eyes lit up.

"We need to get out of here now, before more Erasers come." Iggy finished.

"Ummm… Iggs there is a girl too…" I trailed off.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Sunny" She replied and looked at me with bright blue eyes. I stepped back a bit because of how much she reminded me of Iggy. In the corner of my eye, I saw Iggy straighten up.

"Sunny…" He said. "How old are you?"

"14" she replied.

"It's me, Iggy." He said. I had NO idea what was going on…

"Iggy?" the Sunny clarified. Iggy nodded and opened his arms slightly. Sunny jumped straight into them.

They looked so alike. Like brother and… sister…


End file.
